freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Nightmare Bonnie
Were you looking for one of Nightmare Bonnie's counterparts: Bonnie, Toy Bonnie, Shadow Bonnie, (possibly) Springtrap, Spring Bonnie, or Plushtrap? Nightmare Bonnie = is an antagonist in Five Nights at Freddy's 4 and one of the six nightmare animatronics in the game. He is a nightmarish version of Bonnie. He makes his way toward the player down the Left Hall and cautious actions must be taken to keep him at bay. If the player fails to do so, Nightmare Bonnie can either jumpscare the player right in the doorway or even in the middle of the room. Appearance Nightmare Bonnie is a bluish-purple and broken-down animatronic rabbit. Many of his features are exaggerated beyond reality, such as his sharp teeth, big jaw, and claws. Parts of him have a lighter purple shade such as the muzzle, inner ears, and belly. A large tear extends from his upper torso to his hips, almost completely revealing the endoskeleton beneath. He sports a red bow tie. Like most of the other Nightmare animatronics, his overall body shape is much different from his original counterpart, being much more squared off and flat. He appears to be somewhat taller than his original counterpart as well. Nightmare Bonnie's arms and legs have multiple smaller rips throughout. Just like the other Nightmare animatronics, his hands are exactly the same as Springtrap's in design. His right hand and left foot are completely stripped of its fabric, showing yet more of the endoskeleton frame, like his counterpart from the second game. Both kneecaps are missing as well as the ankles. As with all the other Nightmares, Nightmare Bonnie's head appears to be separated into two parts for unknown reasons, giving him a gaping jaw. He has two sets of razor-sharp teeth. A large part of the material around his eyes are completely missing. His ears are bent at steep angles and have multiple tears in them. Nightmare Bonnie's eyes are exactly the same as Springtrap's except with purple irises instead of gray. He also sports wiry whiskers on his cheeks. Locations Nightmare Bonnie can visit two different places in the fourth game, these places being the Left Hall and the Bedroom when attacking. To keep him away, when checking the Left Door for him, the player should wait 3 to 4 seconds. If his breathing is heard, the player is advised to hold the door down until his footsteps are heard. Then, it's possible to safely step away. Behavior Nightmare Bonnie is a very active antagonist. He behaves similarly to Nightmare Chica except that he comes down the left hall. He can only be seen peering behind the far end of the left hall or in either of his jumpscares. He will only enter the bedroom in his second jumpscare. When the player is at the Left Door, it is advised to listen for breathing, as no visual cues will be available to tell if Nightmare Bonnie is there. Assuming no audio cues are heard, it is advised to flash the hall, as Nightmare Bonnie can be slightly delayed if he is at the end of the hall. As with the other animatronics, Nightmare Bonnie becomes inactive on Night 5 and Nightmare with Nightmare Fredbear or Nightmare taking on his role instead. Halloween Update Nightmare Bonnie was one of two nightmare animatronics to get a new, Halloween-themed reskin in the Halloween Update (known as "Jack-O-Bonnie"), the other being Nightmare Chica. Trivia *It is possible to complete a night while in the middle of Nightmare Bonnie's jumpscare, as seen here. *The way Nightmare Bonnie travels in the Left Hall is similar to the way Bonnie goes in the West Hall from Five Nights at Freddy's. **It is also similar to how Bonnie entered the Left Air Vent in Five Nights at Freddy's 2. *Nightmare Bonnie is one of the five animatronics in the Five Nights at Freddy's series to have two jumpscares; the others are Freddy Fazbear (from the first game), Springtrap, Nightmare Freddy and technically Nightmare Chica (if her cupcake is considered to be a second jumpscare). **Upon close inspection, during the very first frames of Nightmare Bonnie's jumpscare animation, his arms are already outstretched and blocking the door frame. That means, if the player shines the light on Nightmare Bonnie when he is at the door, his left arm looks like it just appeared from thin air. This is most likely an animation error. *Nightmare Bonnie is one of the multiple nightmare animatronics who is not available for the "Making of" gallery from the Extra menu; four others are Nightmare Freddy, Nightmare Chica, Nightmare, and Plushtrap. *Nightmare Bonnie appears to have five fingers on each hand, as opposed to the cartoonish four-fingered hands of the original Bonnie but similar to Springtrap. *On the Extra menu, a wire appears to be floating next to the left side of Nightmare Bonnie's waist. This was likely an error by Scott, or perhaps it is all part of the dream and appears to defy the laws of physics. *Nightmare Bonnie's left arm appears to clip through the doorframe in the first frame of his jumpscare. *The way Nightmare Bonnie's left foot is completely stripped off from its fabric is how Bonnie's left foot from Five Nights at Freddy's 2 is completely stripped off. **This also implies Nightmare Bonnie's right hand is stripped off, with Bonnie's right hand from Five Nights at Freddy's 2 stripped off, too. *He is the second counterpart of Bonnie not to possess a guitar, the first being Springtrap and the third being Plushtrap. *The sound of Nightmare Bonnie's scream in the trailer is a bit different from the game itself. *Oddly, Nightmare Bonnie has a somewhat light bluish tint to himself, especially compared to his counterparts. **This is also the case with Bonnie in the end-of-night minigames in Five Nights at Freddy's 3. *There is a bug that sometimes occur on Nightmare Bonnie. If the player switches on the Flashlight at the left door, then instantly closes it when Nightmare Bonnie is there, he will not appear, but approximately 2 seconds later, the door will open without any notice, followed by Nightmare Bonnie's jumpscare, resulting in a Game Over. *Nightmare Bonnie is currently Bonnie's only counterpart to have whiskers. *Nightmare Bonnie is one of two characters in the series to have a cleft "chin", the other being Purple Guy as revealed by the rare boot screens in Five Nights at Freddy's 3. *Before the Halloween Update, the teaser for Jack-O-Bonnie was heavily believed to be a teaser for a Nightmare Springtrap. |-| Gallery= Gameplay Nb peek.gif|Nightmare Bonnie retreating around the corner (click to animate). FCHW0Qe.png|Nightmare Bonnie can be seen in the still-image frame, before attacking the player. Brightened Nightmare Bonnie Left hall Brightend.gif|Nightmare Bonnie retreating around the corner, brightened (click to animate). BonnieBeforeJumpscare.PNG|Nightmare Bonnie in the still-image frame before attacking the player, brightened. Miscellaneous FNaF_4_Teaser_2.jpg|Nightmare Bonnie in the second teaser. NightmareBonnieExtra.jpg|Nightmare Bonnie in the Extra menu. Titlescreenbg.png|Nightmare Bonnie, as seen on the Main Menu. Inthedark01.jpg|Jack-O-Bonnie in his respective teaser. Jack o bonnie by thatguy395-d9ey6xz.png|Jack-O-Bonnie in the extra menu. Others thankyou.jpg|Nightmare Bonnie, featured with all (excluding the phantoms) of the other animatronics throughout the Five Nights at Freddy's franchise. Brightened FNaF_4_Teaser_2_bright.png|Nightmare Bonnie in the second teaser, brightened. |-|Audios = Gameplay The sound Nightmare Bonnie makes when attacking the player. Warning: Loud! The breathing sounds Nightmare Bonnie makes when right outside the left door. Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Category:Characters Category:Nightmares Category:Males